


Fire Alarm

by Bubbles759



Series: Fire Alarms and Cooking Lessons [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hopeless Kili, Injury, M/M, Prompt Fill, Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange, paramedic Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759/pseuds/Bubbles759
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is going to kill his neighbour. Or disable his smoke alarm. Provided said neighbour doesn't kill himself first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiliKiliThorinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/gifts), [frostyjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyjack/gifts).



> Fill for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange prompt number 159.  
> "I swear if your fire alarm goes off again I am going to come over there and… and you’re gorgeous. Dammit!"  
> This is what came out of it. Possibly to be continued.
> 
> For FiliKiliThorin, who I am always in awe of when it comes to her writing.  
> And For frostyjack. I am in need of something a little more light hearted for our boys. 
> 
> If you haven't read the works of these two amazing writers get over there. Right Now. I'll stay here and you can thank me when you get back :D

Fili groaned, pulling his pillow over his head to try and block out the noise. It was the 4th time this week he’d been woken before his alarm, all because the neighbour didn't know how to cook breakfast without setting the fire alarm off.

Thankfully he’d never set the building’s fire alarm off, then the guy would have the entire building pissed at him, but Fili’s apartment was close enough to his neighbour’s to hear the apartment’s fire alarm every time it went off.

Which was, on average, once a day. On a good day.

Usually twice a day.

That Fili knew of. He didn't know what happened over lunchtime because he was, thankfully, usually away at his university classes. Or working.

He’d worked the second shift yesterday afternoon/early last night and was _supposed_ to get another hour’s sleep or more before his alarm went off and he headed off to class before an afternoon nap and the night shift. Then 4 blessed days off from work.

He watched the clock for 2 more minutes before he hauled himself out of bed, cursing as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and threw on a t-shirt before he grabbed his key and stormed out of his apartment. He crossed the hallway and bashed on the door.

When no-one answered, and the fire alarm continued to screech, Fili yelled while he pounded harder on the door. He was seriously considering breaking in to make sure everything was ok. He pounded on the door until it was reefed open, a dishevelled, dark headed man clad only in a towel wrapped low on his hips on the other side. Fili briefly lost his train of thought, brain caught in a loop of strong chest, lean abs, dark hair, and wondering what was under the towel, until the blaring smoke alarm made its way through the fog of lust.

“Turn the alarm off,” he growled, although his brain was stuck on  _he's so gorgeous._

“What?” Gorgeous guy looked confused for a second before comprehension dawned on him. “Shit! My eggs!”

Fili shook his head as he followed gorgeous guy into the apartment, glad when he couldn't actually see any smoke, although the rubbery smell of burned eggs was everywhere. He opened every window he could find while cute, semi naked guy ran into the kitchen, swearing at his now charcoaled eggs. He grabbed a t-shirt haphazardly thrown over the sofa and waved it in front of the smoke alarm in the hall until the piercing noise stopped, although he would swear his ears were still ringing. He heard the clatter of a pan in the sink then winced when he heard a very loud thump, then a cry from the kitchen. Hearing more swearing, thumping and the sound of something hitting the ground, FIli made his way to the kitchen to see the smoking pan in the sink, window open, and semi naked guy now completely naked; the towel caught around his feet, and blood running down his face from a large gash on his forehead, just above his right eye. He looked to the counter, seeing the blood smeared on the edge. There was a chair upturned near now naked guy’s feet, and a shattered glass on the floor.

Fili rubbed a hand over his eyes and through his dishevelled hair before he picked his way through the kitchen to the guy’s side. He crouched down beside him, grabbing his arm as his hand made its way towards the nasty gash on his forehead.

“Don’t touch that. It needs to be looked at.” He helped naked guy up, grabbing the discarded towel and wrapping it around a very cut set of hips, before he gently pushed him to sit in one of the chairs, picking up the fallen one and sitting in front of him, glad the broken glass was on the other side of the table. He winced again when he saw the gash, rising and looking through the cupboards under the sink, cheering when he found an unopened packet of dishwashing cloths. He opened the packet, pulling one out and running it under cold water before he squeezed out the excess and came to sit in front of the slightly disorientated man again.  

“How is it you could hear me banging on the door, but didn't notice the alarm?” he asked as he once again pulled the man’s hand away from the cut.

“Don’t know. Just got out of the shower when I heard the door.” The guys speech was clear, a good sign to Fili, although he would still have to watch for a concussion.

“And why did you get in the shower when you had eggs on the hob?” Fili carefully wiped away the blood little by little, getting closer to the cut, wincing in sympathy when the guy hissed. Fili could see the area starting to bruise already. The guy just shrugged, eyes downcast, whether in embarrassment or pain Fili couldn't tell.

“Sit still,” he reprimanded, holding the squirming brunette’s face in his hand as he dabbed the damp cloth at the gash. “I'm a paramedic, I know what I'm doing.”

That bought the brunette up short. “You’re a paramedic? Really? I thought you were a student.”

Fili pulled back, looking at him with a questioning eye. “I can’t be both?” When no answer was forthcoming, he continued administering first aid. “This is going to need stitches. It’s too deep to leave untreated.”

“Can you do it?” Kili rubbed a hand across his eyes, careful of Fili’s hand and his injury. “I don’t like hospitals.”

Kili’s baleful brown eyes, filled with sorrow and not a little fear, looked up at him, and Fili couldn't refuse him his request. Sighing he dropped his head. “Hold this here, I'll go and get my kit.”

********

“I'm Fili,” he introduced himself as he gently wiped the blood away with an antiseptic wipe, wincing internally at the deep gash. Now that it was clean, FIli could finally get a good look. It was deeper than he first thought, but not as wide.

“I know. I'm Kili.” He closed his eyes, breathing deeply against the pain, his body shuddering slightly.

“I have some morphine I can give you. It’s a whistle you suck on. Do you want it while I stitch you up?” Fili pulled his kit closer to him, flipping the lid open with an ungloved hand.

“I’d rather suck on something else.” Kili paled at what he’d just said while Fili laughed, pulling Kili’s hand up to hold the cloth in place.

“Let’s discuss that when you’re not profusely bleeding all over your kitchen floor.” He stuck the morphine whistle between Kili’s slack lips and prepped the needle before donning clean gloves. “Ready? he asked as he watched the pain lines disappear from Kili’s face. The other man nodded, looking slightly dazed.

Fili quickly stitched up the gash, grateful that it wasn't as wide as he first thought, although it was still very deep, and didn't need that many stitches. Once done he removed his gloves, revealing a clean pair underneath, wiped the now closed gash with another antiseptic wipe and some cream before he covered it with some gauze and a waterproof dressing. He took the morphine whistle from Kili and helped the man stand before he guided him to sit on the sofa in the living room. He made him comfortable, covering him with the soft blanket on the arm of the chair. He turned the tv on, the volume low, as he watched Kili sink into the sofa, his blinks getting slower and longer.

He checked his watch as he cleaned up the kitchen and packed up his kit. He would miss at least half of his next lecture, even if he left now, on top of the one he should currently be in. He shrugged. He hadn't skipped a single lecture, let alone a full day, and he figured he was due.

He slipped from the apartment, making sure the door was unlocked and padded to his own. He grabbed the laptop from the kitchen bench, and filled his school bag with textbooks, notes, his pencil case and his laptop cords before he slipped back into Kili’s apartment.

He settled himself at the kitchen table, where he could see Kili on the couch to keep an eye on him and spread his work around him. Just because he was missing a day of lectures didn't mean he could get away with not submitting his papers. Even if it was because he’d been doing a good deed.

But first, he had some groceries to buy.


End file.
